Interventional medicine is the collection of medical procedures in which access to the site of treatment is made by navigation through one of the subject's blood vessels, body cavities or lumens. Interventional medicine technologies have been applied to manipulation of medical instruments which contact tissues during surgical navigation procedures, making these procedures more precise, repeatable and less dependent of the device manipulation skills of the physician. Some presently available interventional medical systems for directing the distal tip of a medical device from the proximal end of the medical device use computer-assisted navigation and a display means for providing a visual display of the medical device along with anatomical images obtained from a separate imaging apparatus. Such systems can provide a visual display of blood vessels and tissues, obtained from a Fluoroscopy (X-ray) imaging system for example, and can display a projection of the medical device being navigated to a target destination using a computer that controls the orientation of the distal tip of the medical device.
In some cases, it may be difficult for a physician to become oriented in a three dimensional setting using a display of a single-plane X-ray image projection. Enhancement or augmentation of the single-plane X-ray image may be required to aid the physician in visualizing the orientation of the medical device and three-dimensional tissue surfaces and objects in the body. A method is therefore desired for enhancing a display image of the medical device and anatomical surfaces to include three-dimensional images of surfaces and objects in the body.